A Passionate Yearning
by k-tiraam
Summary: Two souls, two bodies, two hearts that beats for each other. Yearning for one and another. They surrender into their emotions. ::shounen-ai/yaoi:: RanxOmi/un-beta-read/WARNING:Male-slash!/new pen-name!


**Disclaimer:** **_Weiss Kreuz_** and its characters are properties of Takehito Koyasu, Kyoko Tsuchiya, Project Wei, Marine Entertainment, etc. Meaning, that I do not own them and I don't make any money out of this. This is written for pure fan entertainment and to the fans all around the world!

**Writer's note:** Okay, I have already written some **_shounen-ai_**-fics let's see if I managed to write something else, shall we? And lookie, lookie! **This** lil' fic is my first **_WK_**-fic that I have wrote! (Into my notebook, that is ;;) Figures, my first **_WK_**-fic just happened to be a yaoi-fic. blinks Whaat? I was curious and I was struck by this weird **_yaoi_**-fic-writing-inspiration at the moment Give me a chance, will yah? gives the readers a puppy-look

At first, I thought to make this as the first part of my future **_WK_**-fic _"Lonely Souls"_, but I came up with a better idea. ;; So this **_yaoi_**-fic has earned to be an independent fic with a sequel on its way later on. You just don't know how many times I had to edit this and delete some scenes to make it "feel" right! blaaah Feeling so dizzy, de gozaru naaaa x What on earth have I written into my notebook?! Rubbish!!

As I have told you before, I haven't seen the anime, so there are slight of possibilities that some OOCness (**O**ut-**O**f-**C**haracter) may appear in the fic. Forgive me for that. I will try my best on the characters and their natural personalities. Oh yeah, I like to think of Aya-kun as Ran.

**Pairing:** Ran x Omi

**Rating: R** for the mentions of adult & male/male sexual situations

**Category: One-shot, yaoi, slightly an AU**

**Fiction note:** This is a some-what AU-fic after the ending of the WK-anime and in this fic, Omi is 18-year-old. Also, this is the MILD version of this fic. (Since doesn't accept **NC-17**-rated fics anymore.)

If you want to read the **NC-17**-rated version, I will give you a hint where to find: . Remember: reading any **NC-17**-rated fics, is your own risk! Not, mine. I'm just writing all-rated fics! Don't send me e-mails, telling me that you were repulsed of it.

And all you under 18 & anti-yaoi-fans: ignore the message above. ;; I'm trying to protect you here!!

**Warning:** This fic contains male x male sexual relationship. If you're bothered with that please, leave! Those who aren't bothered and are matured enough, enjoy reading the fic!

* * *

A Weiss Kreuz YAOI Fanfiction

**"A Passionate Yearning"**

Written by k-tiraam (a.k.a. Fall Angel) (c) 2003

* * *

Rushing down the stairs in the morning and making a quick visit at the kitchen, Omi noticed that Ran also was up having his 'breakfast', if you can call a cup of coffee a breakfast at all.

"Can't talk much! I'm off to the school, Aya-kun! I will see you at my shift this evening! Bye!"

Ran only said a quiet 'bye' to Omi as the honey-blonde boy rushed by him, leaving him to enjoy his morning coffee. After Omi was gone out of his sight the scarlet-haired man let out a small sigh.

He had begun to notice how Omi have grown from his boyish look into more matured looking, quite attractive and even beautiful-looking young man. Omi's slight outward change had also an affect on the fan girls who keeps on hanging around the shop - screaming in delight and excitement whenever Omi steps in.

The girls weren't the only ones who were affected by Omi's look, Ran also was in a same boat with the girls. Him, of all the people, was attracted to Omi as well. Sure, he had admired Omi's boyish look before, but now

At least he has more control over his feelings and emotions whenever he was working with the boy. Omi was too damn attractive for his own good. Omi was surrounded by an aura that lures Ran to touch the honey-blonde youth. Seducing him. The yearning for the youth increased. Yearning for Omi's closeness other than the understanding and the friendship between them.

Ran sighed in frustration and a scowl slowly appeared over his brows, as if he was angry of something. Which was true; he was angry of his trail of thoughts and where they were heading at, again. The yearning for Omi's closeness was about overcome his rational mind. That's unacceptable in his opinion.

"Ohayo, Aya!" Ken entered, cutting the scarlet-haired man's trail of thoughts. "Man, it's gonna be a beautiful day, ne?"

"Hm." _'Which would only mean that there would be more high school girls than customers at the shop.'_

"I bet it will be quite crowded here today." Ken smiled, to which Ran quietly snorted, meaning: 'I just thought that'.

Ken sighed as he sat down by the table, filling his bowl with cereal and milk, and began to munch them. "Has Omi left already?" He asked between his munches.

"Hm."

Sigh. "Not much of talkative mood today, are ya?"

Ran gave the brown-haired man a 'what-do-you-think'-glare, which was enough for Ken.

"Geez. Can't I have a little conversation first thing in the morning?" Ken mumbled quietly.

"Go wake up Yji," was the first thing Ran have managed to say on this morning. With that said, Ran finished his coffee and went to his room.

Ken gave him a blank look as Ran retreated to the upstairs.

_'I wonder, what's bugging him lately?'_ Then he scowled at himself. _'Ken no baka. This is Aya we are talking about. That behavior is just normal for him.'_ Ken finished his cereal quickly and went on a little morning mission known as: "waking up Yôji with a glass of cold water".

* * *

The day grew older quickly for the four teammates and Omi was already coming back from school. On his way home, Omi met his fans by the flower shop. He wasn't so good at handling the girls, when they begin to ask if he could go on a date with one of them.

The honey-blonde youth blushed when they started asking questions like that, flirting at him and making daring moves on him - the girls from the rich and wealthy families, that is.

"If you are not buying, leave!"

_'Ah, Saved by Aya-kun,'_ Omi smiled softly, relieved of Ran's "rescue" as he passed through the girl crowd. The girls groaned softly in disappointment but not entirely sadly. Some of them left from the shop after hearing Ran's shout.

"Tadaima!"

"Ah, Omi! Okaeri!" Ken answered back, behind the tower of empty boxes that he was carrying at the moment.

"Anoo, Ken-kun, don't you need any help with those?" The honey-blonde youth worriedly asked, hoping that Ken wouldn't trip over something and fall down with the boxes - good thing that they were empty and not filled something breakable.

"Nah, daijbu, Omi! I can-"

"Ken-kun! Look out!"

"-Handle it?" Was all Ken managed to say before he, indeed, tripped over one of the potted plants.

Omi gasped and closed his eyes tightly when Ken fell down with a yelp, along with the boxes and the potted plant he tripped on. The potted plant crashed into pieces, the soil and the plant itself were all over the floor. When the scene was over, Omi dared himself to look at the mess Ken caused. Well, it wasn't _that_ bad.

"Ken-kun, are you okay?"

Still a bit dazed, Ken looked up at his young friend, smiling at his own clumsiness. "Ye-yeah I'm okay."

"HIDAKA!!"

Sweatdrop. "Or maybe not"

"Ne, Aya-kun"

"Look at this mess!" Ran coldly ranted, glaring at the ex-soccer player.

"Ne Aya it's not that bad"

"I can help Ken-kun with the cleaning and--"

"No!" Ran cut off. "He will clean this mess up by himself! With no help from others!" The scarlet-haired man pointed at Ken sitting on the floor.

"But Aya--"

"Not a word, Hidaka! Not. A. Word. Just do it!"

Gloomily, Ken nodded and stood up from the floor, brushing off the dirt from his jeans and apron. Giving Ken a final glare, Ran left the two of them alone and went to the counter. When Ran wasn't looking at them, Omi turned to look at the brunette man when he began to clean up the mess.

"Ne, Ken-kun? Don't worry, I will come back soon after I've changed my clothes, to help you with the cleaning."

"Demo, Omi Aya said--"

Omi smiled kindly at his friend's warning, "Don't worry. Aya-kun doesn't actually mean it. I will help you whether you like it or not."

Ken chuckled at Omi's bravery to disobey Ran's order. "And how do you know that?"

Omi shrugged. "I just do. See you in a minute."

* * *

The rest of the week at the "Koneko no Sumu Ie" flew by fast and it was already Sunday evening. There were no missions during the whole week, which was a blessing to the members of Wei. It had been a while since they had a little 'time-off'.

Each of them had their own way to spend their time-off. Ken was still on a trip with junior soccer team he was couching, and doesn't come back until Monday. Yôji was on a date somewhere, not clue if he was coming back tonight. Ran was on a walk at the park, and Omi he stayed at his room, chatting on an Internet.

After an hour and a half later, Omi decided to quit it for today, he could hear his bones pop in his back when he stretched himself. Looking around his room, thinking what to do next, Omi noticed how his throat was dry and went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Once at the kitchen and got himself a soda, the younger member of the Wei began to think about the weird 'shivers' he has been getting during this week - more than before - whenever there was a certain tall, gorgeous scarlet-haired man around. Actually, they weren't exactly weird ones, more like pleasant and good 'shivers'.

Yes, Omi have known for a while that he's a gay since the girls doesn't attract him that much. It hasn't been even that long time since Omi finally acknowledged his true nature. And what he really felt for their leader-in-missions. He had fallen in love with the scarlet-haired man. This was no ordinary crush. Yet, he was still too afraid to tell anyone about it. He hasn't told Ken either. Oh, the brunette does know Omi being gay, but not of his crush.

If only He knew about Ran's sexual preference: did he like men or women? What he a bi or gay like him? What does **_he_** think of Omi?

The grip around his soda tightened, Omi shook his head. _'Better not let my hopes go too high.'_ Omi took a sip from his soda and went to the mission room.

Once there, Omi settled down on a couch, clicking the remote to find something interesting. He settled for a sci-fi movie that was on and wrapped the blanket around him. In no time, he felt tired, and then fell asleep.

* * *

Two hours later, Ran was back, mind cleared from his lustful thoughts of his youngest teammate. He was about to go to his room when he had a hunch that he should go to the mission room.

Approaching the mission room, Ran notices a dim light coming from there. The TV must have been left on. He was about to shut it off when he noticed someone lying on the couch.

Omi.

Ran blinked his eyes as his breath was caught at the sight of sleeping youth. He must have been watching the TV and then fallen asleep during the show.

Sighing quietly, Ran kneeled next to the sleeping youth, brushing the honey-blonde bangs away from Omi's closed eyes. He looked beautiful in his sleep it almost made Ran to doubt the boy's gender.

As Ran's finger lightly brushed over Omi's rounded cheek, Omi sighed in his sleep before fluttering his eyes open. "Hmm who? Oh," Omi was now fully awake and was staring into the amethyst violet eyes in front of his blue eyes. "Aya-kun, you're home."

But the older man didn't say a word to him.

"Eh? Aya-kun? Doushita no?" All the sudden, Omi find himself pinned down on the couch by Ran. The dim light that came from the TV screen helped Omi to see that the older man's eyes had now a darker hue of violet, staring down at him.

"A-Aya-kun!? Wha--??"

"What is it about you that makes me feel like this?"

"Huh? Etoo..."

"Whenever I'm close to you my chest tightens in here," Ran placed Omi's hand over his chest where his heart beats. Omi's cheeks gained a pink hue when Ran took a hold of his hand.

"Aya-kun," he was about to say more but his voice was caught in his throat as he noticed Ran's predatory gaze.

While Omi was in his thoughts, Ran came closer down to the younger boy, pressing Omi deeper into the couch. The scarlet-haired man moved his face closer to Omi's neck, breathing over it and causing Omi to shiver.

"Such innocent in the mists of darkness," Ran whispered affectionately, "You know, I _have_ been wondering, what would you taste like" he mumbled almost incoherently, ran his tongue lightly over Omi's neck.

"A-A-Aya-kun!! I I" _'Oh, kami-sama! Is this really happening??'_ Omi writhed beneath the older man, moaning softly.

As suddenly as he had started, Ran stops when he realized what he was doing, and backed away from Omi, giving him some space to breathe calmly. Omi let out a breath, which he had been holding in, blushing as Ran stared him.

"E-eh? Aya-ku--"

"I shouldn't have done that I have to go"

"Wait! Aya-kun!" With speed, Omi grabbed on Ran's wrist, preventing him to go anywhere.

"Let go of me--!"

"Please, don't go! I--"

"You, what?! Omi, I'm I'm s-sorry for my behavior. It was uncalled of. I shouldn't have done that." After so long, Ran felt a bit uncomfortable when he began to apologize Omi. The last time he apologized anyone was when he unintentionally hurt his sister's feelings. _'What is wrong with me? First, I attack Omi in lust and now this?!'_ "It was just--"

"Ne, Aya-kun. You-you don't have to apologize. I didn't exactly fight you back, eh?" Ran didn't speak a word, he only kept staring the boy. The pink hue over Omi's cheeks and nose was now turning red under Ran's stare.

"You really wanted this to happen, Omi?" Ran's voice was slightly hoarse when he spoke.

"W-well, I--"

"Did you?!" That came bit too harshly, and Ran knew it when he saw Omi winced. The scarlet-haired grabbed Omi's chin, making him look into his eyes. "Did you?" Ran softly spoke this time, not wanting to frighten the youth any further. Omi licked his dry lips, which seemed an innocent act for him, however for Ran, it was a captivate sight.

"Yes," was Omi's quiet answer while looking into those amethyst violet eyes. They now gained even darker hue, right after Omi's answer. "I-I have been waiting, hoping that you would notice me more than friend You see"

Ran leaned closer to Omi, smirk now over his lips. "For once, I won't regret for what I'm going to do now. Unless you tell me otherwise."

"Aya-kun--" His words were muffled into Ran's mouth, as the older man captured Omi's lips with his. Ran gave him a chaste kiss, slow and soft. At first, Omi didn't know how to respond, but little by little, he followed Ran's lead and began to answer to the kiss.

Seconds later, Ran's kiss became urgent, needing and passionate, to which Omi tried to answer back. Together, they managed to create a head-spinning emotion. Shyly, Omi opened his mouth, letting Ran's tongue enter into the warmth of his mouth. They tasted each other, rubbing their tongues together. Deep moans escaped from their throats, into each other's mouth. Ran's arm went around his waist, bringing him closer to the taller body.

From the body contact, Omi reluctantly broke off from the kiss - which was his first real kiss he ever have experience - and gasped, titling his head backward and showing his slightly tanned throat at Ran.

Before they could go further, Ran decided that the couch wasn't a good place for their activity, and he picked Omi up into his arms with no difficulties. To him, Omi was quite light for a young boy in his age.

"Ah?? Aya-kun??"

"I'm just taking you to somewhere more comfortable than the couch here and if you don't want anyone to see us like this."

Omi's cheeks were now redder than before when Ran carried him, walking to the upstairs.

* * *

Ran's room was dark, except for the dim night lamp that was illuminating the room so they could still see each other. The pink lips of Ran were hovering over Omi's tan throat, kissing softly not quite touching the skin. Such action of tenderness he hadn't shown to anyone for long time, and somehow, this beautiful young boy beneath him has managed to unlock them within him.

"Aah, Ay-_Ran_" Omi moaned feeling relaxed as he was enjoying Ran's light kisses.

The scarlet-haired stopped and stared Omi, his eyes slightly narrowed quizzically, "What did you call me?"

"I-I like your real name I have always wanted to call you with that," Omi spoke softly, not daring to look at the scarlet-haired man above him. Hoping that Ran wouldn't mind him calling by his real name.

"It's been a while since I was called by that name. But You can call me Ran" Once more, Ran captured those delicious looking and rosy lips into his, his hands wandering over Omi's slender and small body.

Omi gasped sharply, surprised of the electric feeling when Ran touched his body. Oh, how he wants to feel so much more of Ran's touch all over his body. Whimpering and writhing under the taller man's body, Omi acted by instinct and lifted his hips upward, rubbing them against Ran's.

Ran groaned at Omi's bold move, answering to the youth's rubbing in same matter, feeling how his need grow stronger. Almost desperately, Ran's tongue brushed lightly over Omi's lips, seeking a way to enter Omi's mouth to taste the youth.

While kissing passionately each other, Ran let his hands wander down to the waistband of Omi's shorts, starting to strip Omi's T-shirt, shorts and boxers off. In a mere moment, Ran was staring at the youngful beauty, loving it every seconds. The body was made to be touch.

At the first touch over the heated, naked body, Omi groaned. Loving the feeling of his lover's fingers running across his body. Over his chest, flat stomach _'But, I want to feel **more**!'_ Omi thought as he moaned and moved himself up and down.

"Mou, Ran..."

The boy's moans and movements were a pleasant sight for Ran's eyes: Omi was a natural seducer who wants to learn more. "All in time, Omi. All in time"

* * *

"Oh, Ran..." Omi rasped, exhausted from their hard lovemaking, memorizing the feeling of Ran inside him before his lover moved carefully out of him. The honey-blonde groaned at the lost of his lover inside him, as did Ran, missing the feeling of _being_ inside Omi.

The scarlet-haired lover took a hold his discarded sheets, wiping Omi's semen off them. Tired whimper was heard from Omi when Ran began to clean them. They were too tired to take a shower yet.

Ran threw the sheet away and lied next to his young lover, wrapping his arm around the sweaty honey-blonde's shoulders and bringing him into his embrace. Omi hesitated at first when he was brought closer to Ran. With no objections coming from the taller man, Omi snuggled closer to Ran's warm body, purring like a kitten, loving the feeling of his lover's closeness.

Ran, also, loved the feeling. It has been long time since he felt anything like this before. Then many thoughts began to bother him now: why? Why did he do this? What was the _real_ meaning of this after all? Just to release his sexual frustration? What?

Those thoughts were interrupted by Omi's soft mumble against his chest, causing Ran to shiver in enjoyment.

"Suki da" Omi said quietly, with his eyes shut and rubbing his right cheek against Ran's chest. The amethyst violet eyes glanced at the younger boy, looking thoughtfully for a moment before covering their naked bodies with the blanket.

No. Ran didn't think of this as one night's stands. He didn't want to think of it that way. But he was afraid. If he let himself fall more in love with Omi, caring for him deeply, he would endanger him even more. But He could give it a try, though. For both of their sake, he was willing to give it a try.

"Ran?" Omi whispered. Ran hummed softly, letting Omi know that he is still awake.

"What will we do now? Are we," Omi sniffed silently, "Are we going to _forget_ this tomorrow?" The honey-blonde lover asked fearfully, his voice slightly trembling. Omi hoped that Ran wouldn't notice his voice, but he did.

_'It seems Our partnership has changed into something else.'_ Ran sighed, tightening his hold around Omi's shoulder. "No."

Omi's heart skipped a beat, but he didn't say a word, knowing that Ran wasn't finished yet.

"No. I can't say that we will forget what happened to us today. I don't want to forget," the taller man said, almost inaudibly.

Turning his head so he was looking at Ran's face, Omi couldn't help but to gasp at Ran's words. _'He doesn't want to forget? Does that mean?'_ "Ran"

"Omi, It has been long time since I experienced any real relationships. But I--"

"I'm willing to give it try! To our relationship!" Omi quickly said.

"Omi?"

"I don't have any experience with relationships But that doesn't mean I won't give it a try!"

Ran's eyes widened slightly at Omi's decision. He could feel how his face was turning red under Ran's surprised gaze. "I-I mean, I wellyou see"

A pale finger was placed over his bitten lips, silencing him, "Omi. I understand." Omi blinked couple of times at Ran's words. "I understand," Ran brought Omi's face closer his, giving his lover a soft kiss over his lips. It only lasted for a brief moment, when Ran backed away, wrapping both arms around Omi's small body.

Omi sighed deeply in containment of being embraced by his lover, and being close to him. Listening to Ran's heartbeat, lulling him into sleep, Omi finally shut his eyes and fell asleep. Ran stayed awake for little while, but then he followed Omi's lead and shut his own eyes as well.

Today, something happened between two of them. Something that either of them do not know for sure if it was for good or bad, but they were willing to give it a try. There are still dangers in their lives, dangers of getting killed during their missions, but still

Come what may, they will be there for each other

**-OWARI-

* * *

  
**

**Translations:**

**1. -kun ** a suffix used for people of equal/younger age and equal (social) standing  
**2. ohayo (gozaimasu) ** (good) morning  
**3. ne? ** eh?, right?; a very common supporting word  
**4. Ken no baka ** Ken, you idiot  
**5. tadaima! ** I'm home!  
**6. okaeri ** welcome home  
**7. anoo ** an interjection; well, um  
**8. daijbu ** it's all right  
**9. demo ** but  
**10. Koneko no Sumue Ie ** Kitty in the House  
**11. doushita no? ** what's wrong?  
**12. etoo ** similar to 'anoo'; well, er  
**13. kami-sama ** god; this form is used to address one  
**14. mou ** a mild curse, or an expression of frustration or anger; drat, rats, geez, gawd  
**15. (dai) suki da ** I like you (a lot)

* * *

First draft: May 20 - June 08, 2003  
Second draft: July 13 - 24, 2003  
Cutted version: July 25, 2003


End file.
